


Stop Playing Nice

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Draco Malfoy, Lawyer Hermione Granger, Oral Sex, Polite Draco, Romance, Rough Draco, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: Draco Malfoy is nothing if not polite to Hermione Granger. And she's had about enough of it. DxH Lemon





	Stop Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my FF account.

Draco Malfoy was nothing but polite to Hermione Granger.

Extremely, overly, _unbearably_ polite.

"I don't think I'll have all the files together before at least 8 tonight."

The brunette witch currently sat across from Draco, wondering if this would be the thing to get a rise out of him. They'd been working as partners for over a year at this point, and he'd never so much as _raised his voice_ at her.

It was _unnerving._

She was used to the snarky, always smirking, never wrong Slytherin, but _this_ Draco? He was none of those things. He was quiet, respectful, and _polite_.

 _So fucking polite,_ she thought, her eyes scanning his face for anything other than _passive politeness_ \- and found nothing. He simply shrugged, looking away from her to the files currently on his desk.

"It won't be a problem, Granger."

She arched an eyebrow, uncrossing her legs to stand, "I'll leave them on your desk, then?"

The blonde looked to her briefly with a nod, "That's fine."

He was already focused on the papers in front of him, so he didn't notice her eye roll as she left his office.

* * *

At exactly 8:37, Hermione shut the last completed file, cracking her neck and groaning as she looked at the clock.

Crookshanks was going to be _pissed_.

She stood, slipping into her robes before gathering up the files in one arm and her purse in the other. After wandlessly locking her door, she headed down the hall to Draco's office. Though she slowed her pace when she saw light shining under the door.

 _What is he still doing here,_ she wondered, praying that she wasn't about to interrupt him and his secretary going at it - or him and _anybody_ going at it.

Though at least that way she'd know he was capable of something other than _politeness._

She straightened her shoulders before knocking on the door. She only had to wait a breath before he was inviting her in.

If Draco looked fit when he was completely put together, there were _no words_ for when he looked disheveled. His hair looked like he'd run a hand through it a thousand times, his tie was loosened, and the first few buttons of his not-so-crisp-anymore dress shirt were unbuttoned.

She had to fight the urge to bite her lip, instead stepping forward to set the files on his desk.

"I know it's late, but do you have a moment?" he asked.

His long, slender fingers were drumming along his desk, momentarily distracting her from his question.

She cleared her throat, her eyes meeting his again as she said, "Of course." and took a seat.

"Did you find anything on the McClean case?" he asked, his eyes scanning through one of the folders she'd handed him.

"Of course I did." she retorted automatically. It was a bit of a gut reaction to defend her genius. "Practically everything there is to know. It's in the third folder, fifth section."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Granger."

And _Merlin_ his voice sounded so genuine that it only annoyed Hermione further, but she held her tongue, forcing the words down.

"It looks like their case is supposed to _seem_ like it's closed to the public, but there hasn't been a ruling on it." she said, changing the subject.

His eyes returned to the papers in front of him before he said, "This is great."

"Are you surprised? We've been working together for a year now; it's not like I've ever mucked it up before."

He raised an eyebrow, and it was the most emotion she'd seen on his face since he'd _started_ at the law firm. It even looked like he was fighting a _smirk_ for a brief moment.

Sooner than later, though, his face was impassive again as he said, "I'm sorry if I-"

"For fuck's sake, Malfoy, stop being _sorry_ about _everything_!" she snapped, her patience finally burnt out. "What ever happened to the foul-mouthed, bull-headed, pompous, argue-till-he's-blue-in-the-face, _git_ I knew in school? I never thought I'd say it, but _Morgana_ he'd be more interesting at this point."

Draco looked surprised for a moment, his lips slightly parted as he stared at the fiery witch before him. It was clear he hadn't expected her outburst.

"Pardon?" he managed to ask, the tops of his cheeks beginning to tint pink.

"You heard me just fine, Malfoy." she said, pushing a stray curl from her face, "Why are you so _polite_?"

His mouth was slightly open, cheeks fully red at this point. It was obvious that he was struggling to come up with a response.

Which only served to annoy Hermione further.

She threw her hands in the air before slouching back into her seat, "What the hell _happened_ to you? All you ever do is -"

"Shut the fuck up, Granger." he growled, his fingers digging into the file in his hand. His eyes were focused on the buttons of her blouse - her _severely_ unbuttoned blouse. Her ample cleavage held his attention, her skin smooth and inviting.

Her breath caught in her throat, both from his rough voice and the way he was so blatantly staring at her - his pupils were blown.

 _Gods, he was a beautiful man_.

"Well look at that! He _is_ still in there somewhere." she said, standing to hang up her robes on the coatrack by the door. It seemed she was rather addicted to getting a reaction from the fit, blonde wizard before her.

Especially when he looked so _delicious._

"Watch it." he said, voice low as he followed her with his eyes. Her curves filled out her blouse and pencil skirt _sinfully_ and the heels that adorned her feet made her arse look even better.

It was becoming rather obvious that they were just playing a game. Who would make the first move?

Hermione was _determined_ that it was going to be him. Pushing his buttons was _erotic_.

And Merlin, the way he looked at her, as though he wanted to devour her.

She wished he would.

"Or what, Malfoy?" she asked, placing her hands flat on his desk and leaning forward, forcing him to tilt his head up slightly to catch her eyes, "Are you going to bend me over your knee?"

Her core clenched at the sight of his tight jaw and rigid posture and _burning_ eyes. How he'd been able to hide that kind of fire, she had no idea. She just hoped he never hid it from _her_ again.

She watched as he warred with himself, and then before she knew it one of his hands had a fistful of her hair and his lips were demanding against her own. He absolutely _dominated_ her, his free hand at the back of her neck.

Hermione reached a hand up to his cheek, and for a moment he allowed it, but then he was tugging her around the desk and slamming her into the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" he groaned against her ear, his fingers digging into her hips.

"Malfoy," she groaned in complaint, sliding his hands into his silky hair, "Please."

She felt him shudder against her, his muscles tense, before his lips were suddenly on hers.

And of course he used her surprised gasp as an advantage, and slid his tongue along hers, his hands pulling her blouse from the waistband of her skirt.

The feel of his toned body against hers was better than she _ever_ imagined. _He was perfect_.

"Fuck, Granger, this isn't how I wanted this to happen." he murmured against her neck, pressing kisses there as he spoke.

"You wanted this to happen?" she asked, breath hitching as he bit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"You have no fucking idea." he growled, pressing his hips against hers and making her aware of his _more_ than sizable erection. "I'd planned for a bed. After a date."

"As if you would've ever asked me out." she teased, her hands sliding to the buttons of his dress shirt.

"I was working up to it, minx. If you hadn't noticed, my family's on thin ice in the Wizarding World."

"So you're on your best behavior?" she asked, popping the last button as she ground back against him.

He bit back a groan and nodded, "Yes."

"Well that's really bloody boring, Malfoy. You don't have to be on your best behavior around me. I actually think I quite prefer it when you're not." she said, a small, challenging smirk on her face.

"Be careful what you wish for, love." he smirked, his eyes sparkling with unspoken promises of the debauchery to come.

Once she'd unbuttoned his shirt he shrugged it off easily, his hands immediately going to the buttons on her blouse.

Though unlike her, he wasted no time, instead sending buttons flying in every direction as he shoved the offensive garment off her. She had no time to complain that she _liked_ that blouse and that he would _certainly_ be buying her a new one, because his lips were immediately back on hers.

She couldn't help digging her red-painted nails into his back, tugging him against her as she returned his kiss with equal fervor.

 _This_ was the Draco Malfoy she'd been waiting for.

And _Morgana_ was it worth the wait.

His hands went to the zip of her skirt, his lips moving to her neck as he murmured, "If you want me to stop, you need to say so, Granger."

She groaned, moving her own hands to his pants and undoing the buckle as she said, "I'm not saying anything."

She had his pants on the ground before his brain caught up with his hands.

"Bloody hell." he murmured, pushing the skirt from her hips and taking in her _matching green lace_ bra and panties. "You look so fucking..."

He trailed off, giving up on words as he yanked her back into another kiss, pressing his boxer-covered cock against her, one hand slipping behind her to undo her bra. The moment her breasts were free he began palming them, tweaking her nipples before taking one pert bud into his mouth.

"Malfoy," she moaned softly, her hands tangling into his soft blonde locks as he continued his wonderful assault on her body.

He worshipped her breasts, switching between them multiple times before he began kissing a burning path down her stomach, dropping to his knees in front of her.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, looking up at her with a clear question in his eyes.

"I don't think I said stop." she said softly, a small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth that made his cock twitch.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted a witch so badly.

Had he ever?

She stepped out of the panties, kicking them somewhere behind Draco, before he began placing teasing kisses and bites to her hips and thighs.

He slid one hand to her lush arse, squeezing not-so-lightly before urging her right leg onto his shoulder. Not a moment later was his face buried in her pussy, his tongue alternating between flicking her clit and fucking her.

"Oh gods!" she gasped, slamming a hand over her mouth to quiet herself, but _Merlin_ nothing had ever felt this good.

He chuckled against her, replacing his tongue with his fingers for a moment as he looked up at her to say, "Be as loud as you want, love. We're the only ones still here."

" _Fuck_ ," she gasped, his tongue back to the glorious torture of her clit while he slipped first one, then two fingers inside her and curved them _just_ right so she was bucking against his face within minutes.

He could tell by the fluttering of her walls that she was close, and at the thought of her coming undone he quite nearly came in his pants. Hermione Granger was a _goddess_ , and he felt lucky to be here, on his knees, worshipping her.

It was every kind of penance he never knew he'd have the opportunity to give. With every kiss, lick, and stroke he was begging for her forgiveness - he just hoped she realized it.

And then she was coming on his tongue, gasping out a choked moan as her legs shook, struggling to keep her upright.

Though Draco certainly wasn't going to let her fall.

"You're bloody gorgeous." he groaned, kissing his way back up her body to capture her lips in another kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue.

She tangled her hands in his hair, returning the kiss as best she could while trying to catch her breath.

He wasted little time, pushing her back toward his desk, haphazardly shoving everything from it so he could set her atop it and step between her legs.

She wrapped a hand around his cock, slowly stroking him to the languorous rhythm their kiss had taken on, but when she attempted to push him back to move to her knees he shook his head.

"Next time, Granger."

With a firm hand on her chest he pushed her so her back was against the desk, her eyes clouded with lust as she looked up at him.

Draco took a moment to really _look_ at her, and _Salazar_ she was beautiful. Of course he'd known that; he saw her practically every day, but something about seeing her like this, spread out on his desk for _him_ -

_Fuck, it was amazing._

He brushed a stray curl from her face, taking a moment to caress her cheek, trailing the tips of his fingers down her neck, between her breasts, and around her belly button; he was simply _savoring_ her.

Hermione looked at him, slightly confused by his sudden shift to such gentle caresses of her body - not that she was complaining. There was something erotic in the way he touched her like this.

"I should've asked you out sooner." he admitted, his voice slightly apologetic as he slowly rubbed his aching cock against her clit, causing her to gasp and buck up against him.

"Nothing to be done about it now, Malfoy." she said breathily, watching him through hooded eyes.

He smirked, "I'll just have to make it up to you."

Without waiting for her response he slid into her, cursing under his breath at the feel of her tight walls surrounding him.

"Oh _gods_ ," she moaned, biting her lip as she watched him slowly stretch her over and _over_ again, "Please fuck me harder."

His pace faltered at her request, surprised that she even knew such language, but who was he to deny a lady's request?

He shifted one of the hands that had been on her waist to her thigh, pulling it up to his shoulder before pounding into her in earnest.

"You're fucking perfect." he groaned against her neck, pressing openmouthed kisses and love bites there as he continued his brutal pace.

" _I'm coming!_ "

And then she was, and _bloody hell_ it was the best thing he'd ever felt in his _life_.

He wasted no time, flipping her over and immediately fucking into her again as she held onto the edge of the desk.

From this position he was stroking her g-spot with each thrust, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

 _He was overwhelming_.

"Please don't stop." she gasped, nails digging into the wood of his desk.

"Never." he growled, leaning forward to press a few heated kisses to her shoulders before straightening out and pounding into her in earnest.

"You feel so fucking perfect." he growled, his fingers digging into her hips in a way she knew was sure to leave bruises - and she wanted them. She hoped he'd leave so many more.

"You feel...oh _gods_ , Malfoy..." she gasped, her walls beginning to flutter around him again. The way he stretched her was just so perfect. She didn't have words.

"Are you going to come again, love?" he murmured, leaning forward so he could nip and kiss her shoulder. "Because I can already feel you tensing around my cock."

Her breathing stuttered at his dirty words, wholly unused to this side of him after his _utter_ politeness.

"Yes," she gasped, "Yes, yes, yes."

He slid one hand around her waist, tugging her up so her back was pressed against his front as he continued his fast-paced pounding.

"That's right, Granger. Give it to me." he growled, one arm still around her waist to hold her up, the other slipping between her legs to toy with her clit.

"Oh gods, I'm going to come." she panted breathlessly, one arm around Draco's neck, her hand tangled in his hair as he practically shoved her toward her orgasm.

" _Draco!_ "

His pace stuttered only slightly at hearing her utter his given name in such a sensual, passionate timber, while her cunt squeezed him _so bloody perfectly_. He growled against her throat, slamming into her a few more times, drawing out her orgasm and instigating his own. As he spilled inside her, he couldn't help but moan her name, " _Hermione_ ," before finally slowing his pace.

She was gasping, her pussy still lightly clenching around his cock as he continued his slow strokes.

She released a breathless chuckle as she said, "How are you still hard?"

His laugh was more of a rumble against her skin as his hips continued their steady movement, and he made no move to answer her question.

"Do you think I could make you come one more time, Hermione?" he murmured, his lips grazing her ear and making her shiver.

She had no doubt that he could, but she was already so sensitive that she wasn't sure her body could handle it, even though he was steadily pushing her closer and closer to the edge he'd well-acquainted her with over the past hour.

"I'm so sensitive." she said softly, turning her head to capture his lips in a slow, soft kiss.

"I know." he murmured, his hand returning to her clit to softly circle the delicate nub. She groaned, her hips bucking back against him and breaking the kiss.

"Oh, Merlin." she groaned, her body already beginning to tense again.

"No, love. Just Draco." he said, the smirk evident in his voice though she couldn't see his face.

"Draco," she moaned, the nails of her left hand digging into his forearm, "I'm coming."

And she was, pulling a hiss from him as she clenched around him again.

With one more kiss to her shoulder he slowly released her, and all she could manage was to lean forward onto the desk, her breasts pressed against the surface as she tried to slow her erratic breathing and the thundering of her heart.

Draco smiled at the witch on his desk, studying her for a moment before he picked up his wand, righted their clothes, and cast a quick Scourgify. When he'd finished she managed to roll over onto her front and take his hand to pull her into a seated position on the desk.

He stepped between her legs, one hand still holding hers, the other brushing her wild mane of hair back from her shoulders.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me, Hermione?" he asked, his voice soft and unsure.

Though he knew the moment a beautiful smile exploded onto her face that he had no reason to be.

"I'd love that...Draco." she said, smirking at the glint in his silver eyes.

He tugged her forward, capturing her lips in a softer kiss before pulling away just enough to murmur, "I never thought I'd be thankful for your pestering."

At that she laughed, the sound making his chest swell, as she said, "You're welcome."


End file.
